Breakfast
by Key69
Summary: Di pagi sebelum berangkat sekolah, Makoto melihat Haruka hanya memakai apron dan celana renangnya membuat Makoto terangsang dan kemudian mereka . . .


**Breakfast**

**Disclaimer : Free! © Kyoto Animation**

**Pair : Haruka x Makoto**

**Rate : M**

**Warning : Smut BL, OOC, Typo**

**If you don't like don't read**

**Di pagi sebelum berangkat sekolah, Makoto melihat Haruka hanya memakai apron dan celana renangnya membuat Makoto terangsang dan mencumbuinya.**

"Aku berangkat!", seruku dengan ceria beranjak keluar rumah. Udara pagi ini masih dingin sehingga aku harus memakai jaket tebal ke sekolah. Tanpa kusadari, nenek tetangga sebelah sedang membersihkan halamannya. Dengan spontan, "Selamat pagi, Tamura-san", ucapku dengan rasa ceria yang masih melekat di wajahku.

Tamura-san segera berhenti sejenak dari rutinitasnya dan balik menyapa diriku. "Selamat pagi, Makoto-chan.", balasnya.

"…Datang menjemputnya lagi?", tambahnya yang kemudian berjalan mendekatiku.

_GLEK!_ Jantungku seolah berhenti berdetak. Semburat merah terlintas di wajahku, begitu juga telingaku. "Menjemput siapa? Apa maksudnya Haru-chan? Bagaimana ia bisa tahu? Ke-kenapa Tamura-san terlihat senang ketika aku hendak menjemput Haru-chan sebelum berangkat sekolah?", pikirku.

"Ini bawalah.", ucapnya mengagetkanku. Semua bayangan tentang kecurigaan hubunganku dan Haru-chan seketika luntur. Tamura-san lalu memberiku kotak bekal. "Kotak bekal? Ah, mungkin ini untuk Haru-chan.", pikirku.

"Oh, sudah tidak usah. Jadi merepotkan.. Terimakasih ya nek…", ucapku sungkan. Kotak bekal tersebut aku masukkan ke tas dan aku beranjak menaiki tangga jalan menuju rumah Haru-chan.

_Krrr… Meow… _Kucing putih yang biasa selalu ada di sekitar rumahku tiba-tiba mengendus-endus kakiku di pertengahan jalan seolah tidak rela aku hanya melewatinya tanpa menyapanya terlebih dahulu. "Aduh, betapa imutnya kucing ini.", gumamku dalam hati.

"Hei.. aduh aduh… mau bagaimana lagi?", ucapku kebingungan karena sudah tidak bisa lagi menahan rasa ingin memeluknya. Kupeluk kucing putih itu sesekali menciumnya, "Sudah musim semi ya." Aaa~ betapa imutnya dirimu, kucing…

* * *

><p><em>TING TONG<em>

Kubunyikan bel rumah seseorang yang sangat aku cintai, tapi dengan bodohnya aku tutupi semua itu dengan rasa persahabatan. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Nanase Haruka yang biasa aku sapa Haru-chan.

"Huh, lama sekali. Apakah ia masih ketiduran?", pikirku sambil mendongakkan kepalaku ke arah jendela kamarnya di lantai dua.

"Apa aku harus membangunkannya juga?", pikirku lagi.

"Ya ampun…", keluhku yang masih berada di depan pintu rumahnya.

"Ya, mau tidak mau aku harus membangunkannya. Eh? Kenapa pintu rumahnya tidak dikunci? Dasar ceroboh!", ucapku dalam hati sambil iseng menggeser pintu rumahnya.

"Permisi…", ucapku sambil membuka pintu rumahnya.

"Huff. Mengapa masih sepi? Ah! Jangan-jangan dia masih ada di tempat kesukaannya!", gumamku dalam hati.

Segera ku berjalan menuju tempat kesukaannya, yang tiada lain yakni kamar mandi.

Sesampainya di kamar mandi, aku menemukan pakaian kotornya di keranjang. "Ada jaket dan… boxernya. Sudah kuduga dia masih terlelap disini. Tapi sebelumnya…",gumamku dalam hati.

Setelah menengok kanan-kiri, "Sepertinya ia masih fokus terlelap di bath tub.", tangan jahilku segera mengambil boxer yang ada di keranjang dan menciuminya. "Bau khas Haru-chan! Apakah ini boxer yang ia kenakan tadi malam? Baunya masih menempel. Hnn…", gumamku yang masih menciumi boxer hitam abu-abu bercorak gambar ikan tersebut. Kuremas-remas boxer tersebut dan kejelajahi baunya tiap jengkal. "Aku harus memasukkan bau khas boxer ini dalam ingatanku. Haru-chan… Ahnn… Hnn… Hss…",teriakku dalam hati.

_Pyuk…_

"Suara apa itu? Apa Haru-chan menyadariku? Haru-chan tidak boleh tahu kalo aku terlihat semesum seperti ini didepannya.", kagetku dalam hati. Kutaruh kembali boxer corak gambar ikan tersebut ke tempatnya. Dengan perlahan agak ragu, aku mendekati pintu kamar mandi dalam dimana Haru-chan seharusnya masih ada di bath-tube. "Apa aku harus membukanya? Nanti dia akan bilang apa? A-apa yang harus kulakukan?" berbagai pertanyaan muncul dalam pikiranku. "Apa ia telanjang? Apakah relief tubuhnya lebih terbentuk dari sebelumnya? Kalau iya, bisa mati gaya aku.", pertanyaan-pertanyaan masih terngiang jelas dalam pikiranku yang berkecamuk.

"Mako! Apa yang kau lakukan? Buka saja pintunya! Toh kalau ia telanjang, tidak apa-apa kan? Bukankah kau sering melihatnya telanjang?" sebuah pertanyaan lain muncul dari dalam pikiranku.

"Ini bukan masalah tentang telanjangnya! Ketika ia menatapku, aku selalu doki-doki. Tatapan matanya benar-benar membuatku salah tingkah dan tidak bisa mengelak. Haru-chan!" teriakku dalam hati.

Dengan keyakinan kuat dan teguh aku membuka pintu kamar mandi dalam tersebut dengan meneguk ludah sesekali. "Aku masuk ya…!"

_JBYUUR…_

Suara air berkecipuk memunculkan seorang laki-laki yang aku cintai selama ini. Rambut basahnya yang lalu disibakkan ke sembarang arah. Air yang turun melalui permukaan tubuhnya. Sangat memesona dan membuatku terpaku untuk beberapa saat. "Apakah ini surga?", ucapku setengah menghayal.

Dengan segera ku ulurkan tanganku menyambutnya keluar dari kerajaan air –bath-tube–. "Selamat pagi, haru-ch–"

"Jangan panggil aku dengan akhiran –chan!", potong Haruka yang masih menenggelamkan badannya di bath-tube.

Aku terkaget setengah mati mendengar perkataanya. "Ada apa dengan Haru-chan yang kucintai ini. Tidak biasanya ia seperti ini. Bukankah selama ini ia tidak pernah mengeluh saat aku memanggilnya dengan akhiran –chan?", gumamku dalam hati.

Ketika aku melihat ekspresinya, entah kenapa aku ingin tertawa. Ekspresinya sangat aneh, lucu, ngegemesin… "Ah.. aku benar-benar ingin memeluknya.", gumamku dalam hati.

"Iya.. iya.. maaf deh." Ucapku menengahi lalu ia mengambil uluran tanganku.

Sepertinya aku benar-benar kelewatan. Ia sudah seusia segini masih aku panggil dengan akhiran –chan. Tapi ya mau bagaimana lagi.

"Tentu saja yah…", tambahku, dengan melihat salahsatu kebiasaan anehnya, ia menggunakan celana renangnya ketika berendam. Aku tertawa dalam hati.

"Ada apa?", tanyanya dengan nada polos.

"Bukan apa-apa kok. Aku yakin kau tidak banyak berenang di musim dingin ini, kan?" balasku mengalihkan pertanyaannya.

Ah! Aku baru ingat! Aku kesini kan untuk menjemputnya!

* * *

><p>Aku masih terbenam dalam duniaku. Dengan celana renang yang seperti biasanya.<p>

_Grekkk!_

Suara pintu tergeser. "Ada orang masuk kah", ucapku dalam hati.

Aku segera meluncur ke dunia permukaan meninggalkan kerajaan airku.

"Fiuh ternyata hanya Makoto. Aku kira siapa? Eh, tunggu… Makoto? Makoto sahabatku yang sbenarnya aku cintai? A-Aku harus bagaimana ini?", gumamku dalam hati kebingungan.

Air yang ada di rambutku menggangguku. Kusibakkan saja ke sembarang arah. Toh Makoto juga terbiasa aku melakukan hal ini.

Dengan ekor mataku, kulihat Makoto sedang mengulurkan tangannya padaku dengan raut wajah sumringah sambil mengucapkan selamat pagi padaku dan kali ini seperti biasanya dia akan memanggilku dengan akhiran –chan. Memangnya aku masih anak kecil kok masih dipanggil dengan akhiran –chan?

"Jangan panggil aku dengan akhiran –chan!", aku memotong kalimatnya tepat sebelum ia mengatakan kata '-chan'.

Ia berhenti sejenak. Ekspresinya aneh. Apa dia kaget aku bicara seperti tadi? Lalu kenapa dia tiba-tiba sumringah lagi? "Orang aneh. Makoto bodoh.", gumamku dalam hati ketika kuambil uluran tangannya.

Ketika tanganku bertemu tangannya, aku merasa ada yang aneh, bukan pada hangatnya tangan Makoto yang melelehkan tanganku yang sudah mati akibat berendam terlalu lama. Namun, dalam dadaku ada yang bergejolak. Hal sama yang terjadi ketika aku melihat senyumannya Rin.

"Tentu saja yah…", ucapnya membuyarkan lamunanku. Ia melihat ke celana renangku. Ah iya, ia sudah familiar dengan kebiasaanku berendam di bath-tube dengan memakai celana renang. Tapi bagaimanapun juga batang dibalik celana ketat ini masih bisa tercetak jelas. Bedanya hari ini, aku tidak pakai rangkap apapun dibalik celana ketat ini. Aku berharap ia tahu apa maksudku.

"Ada apa?", tanyaku dengan nada polos. Sebenarnya aku sedang memancing Makoto. Apakah ia benar-benar terangsang padaku atau tidak.

"Bukan apa-apa kok. Aku yakin kau tidak banyak berenang di musim dingin ini, kan?", jawabnya. Huff… Makoto benar-benar tidak peka. Makoto Bodoh!

Aku berjalan melewati Makoto tanpa sepintas meliriknya. Setelah melewatinya, sepertinya ia bergumam mengatakan sesuatu. Ah aku tak peduli.

Tak sengaja ku tengok keranjang pakaian kotorku. Ada yang berbeda setelah ku tinggal ke bath-tube dengan yang baru saja kulihat. "Apakah Makoto tadi mengacak-acak atau menyentuh boxerku?", tanyaku dalam hati.

"Kruuuk….", perutku mulai lapar. "Makoto juga lapar tidak ya? Ah kubuatkan sesuatu saja deh.", ucapku dalm hati sambil memilih pakaian yang ada dilemari.

Sambil memilih-milih baju yang cocok, "Hmm… aku harus memakai baju apa nih? Aku ingin memberikan kejutan pada Makoto."pikirku. Lalu aku terpintas sesuatu.

"Aku sudah selesai ganti pakaian", ucapku sambil mengenakan apron. Semoga kali ini bisa membuat Makoto terkejut.

Kulihat Makoto keluar dari kamar mandi. Ia menggumamkan sesuatu, tapi ia potong sendiri dan kini ia melihatku. Ya, ia melihatku. Tapi, ini aneh. Ia melihatku dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki. Tatapannya seolah sedang menelanjangiku. A-apa yang harus kuperbuat. "Stay calm, Haru!" semangatku dalam hati.

"KENAPA KAU MALAH HANYA MEMAKAI APRON!", teriaknya di depan ku dengan raut muka memerah. Bahkan, ia menutup matanya.

"Karena aku mau membakar ikan kembung dan memakannya.", jawabku asal-asalan sambil menghindari tatapan mukanya. "Aku tak bisa menahannya ketika melihat raut mukanya yang seperti itu", gumamku dalam hati sambil mengelus batangku yang hampir bangun dari tidurnya.

* * *

><p>"Waktu kita sudah tidak banyak, Haru.", ucapku sambil melihat jam tangan di pergelangan tangan kananku setelah ia melewatiku. Kuharap ia segera berberes dan kita bisa lebih cepat pergi ke sekolah.<p>

"Aku sudah selesai ganti pakaian", ucapnya. "Kok cepat sekali ia ganti baju?", gumamku. Aku segera membalikkan badanku keluar dari kamar mandi menuju ke arah suara sahabat yang aku cintai, Haruka Nanase.

"Ya, baguslah… Sebaiknya kita segera berangkat ke sta-si-", ucapku terpotong melihat pemandangan surgawi yang seharusnya belum pantas kulihat sekarang. Ia begitu bersilau. Benda biru lucu apa itu yang ia kenakan. Aku mengamatinya dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki. "Haru, mengapa kau pertontonkan pertunjukan surgawi ini di hadapanku di pagi-pagi begini?", pikirku dengan perasaan menggebu-gebu. Tanpa sadar, batang yang sedang tidur dibalik celanaku kini mengeras. "A-aku… benar-benar tidak kuat lagi, Haru!", teriakku dalam hati.

"KENAPA KAU MALAH HANYA MEMAKAI APRON!", teriakku tiba-tiba di depannya. Aku sudah takbisa menutupi. Raut mukaku memerah. Aku benar-benar salah tingkah dihadapanmu sampai aku pun menutup mata.

"Karena aku mau membakar ikan kembung dan memakannya.", kudengar suara Haru yang sedang bergerak menjauh dariku.

"Haru! Apa yang sedang kau lakukan? Apa kau sedang mengetestku? Atau kau memang bodoh? Super duper bodoh?", gumamku dalam hati.

Desiran gejolak yang ada dalam dadaku berkecamuk. Aku sudah tak kuasa lagi. HARUUU!

Aku menarik tangannya lalu mendorongnya ke dinding dan mengunci pergelangan tangannya.

"M-makoto!", ucapnya. Ia kaget.

"M-maafkan aku.. Haru-chan… Aku… menyukaimu"

"Sebagai sahabat, aku juga–"

Tanpa komando, bibirku melesat melumat bibir tipisnya. Bibir Haru-chan masih dingin. Apakah ia semalaman berendam sampai sedingin ini bibirnya? Aku harus menghangatkannya.

"Aku harap kau mengerti maksudku, Haru-chan, bahwa aku benar-benar menyukaimu lebih dari ikatan sahabat", ucapku dalam hati.

Kumainkan pelan bibir dan lidahku. Mencoba membawa Haru-chan mengikuti alur permainan, sambil sesekali ia mencoba untuk berkata sesuatu.

"A-ku…. Juga.. men…cintaimu…Makko…to…"

Mendengar hal itu, aku semakin ganas memperluas daerah lumatan pada bibirnya. Sesekali kuhisap bagian bawah bibirnya, kumainkan lidahku di langit-langit mulutnya, dan terkadang lidah kami saling berpagutan dan saling menghisap satu sama lain.

Tangan Haru yang aku kunci sudah tidak menegang lagi. Kulepaskan cengkeraman dari tangannya. Kini aku mulai menggerayangi memetakan seluruh daerah punggungnya, merata, hingga kutemukan tali apron yang ada dibalik lehernya. Kulepas pelan-pelan hingga lepas seutuhnya sesekali menggelitiki leher belakangnya.

"Ah… panas sekali."

Kulepaskan jaket dan kulonggarkan sedikit dasiku dengan bibir masih terkunci di bibirnya Haru-chan. Kini Haru-chan mulai membalas. Aku pun tidak mau kalah. Aku mengikuti alurnya sambil sesekali mencari celah untuk membalasnya.

Haru-chan mulai memberanikan memegang leherku. Tanganku kembali bergerilya ke bawah, ke bagian punggung bawah dan menemukan ikatan apron. Aku lepas ikatannya pelan-pelan sementara Haru-chan tengah mengendorkan dasiku dan melepas kancing seragam yang ku kenakan satu per satu.

Lepas sudah semua tali apron. Kini sudah tak ada penghalang yang menutupi bagian depan tubuh Haru-chan. Aku berharap bisa memegangnya, menjelajahi, bahkan menjadikannya tempat jajahanku.

Seragam yang kukenakan sudah lepas seutuhnya. Haru mengikuti gaya permainanku tadi, namun ia tak kuasa karena aku sudah menemukan putingnya. Aku hisap putting kanannya sementara putting kirinya aku remas-remas menggunakan tangan kiri dan tangan kananku kini menjelajahi pantat dibalik celana renang ketatnya.

"M-makotoooh… Ahn… kau.. benar-benar.. sssssh…. gilaa…."

"Yah… cpp… aku gila karenamu, haru-chan~"

* * *

><p>Selesai bermain putting Haru-chan, Makoto kembali merebut bibir ranum Haru-chan dan kali ini tangan Makoto semakin memetakan tubuh Haru-chan. Tangan Makoto kini ada di bongkahan pantat Haru-chan. Makoto elus-elus dan diremas-emas sesekali. Haru-chan pun berontak dan sesekali membalas dengan menggigit bibir Makoto. Makoto mengaduhkannya dan tangan Makoto beralih pada celananya sendiri. Ia membukanya hingga hanya tertinggal pantsunya saja. Tercetak tebal batangnya berdenyut-denyut dengan precum basah yang menempel.<p>

"Haru-chan, aku sudah tidak kuat lagi…"

Haru-chan pun mengangguk pelan dan segera menurunkan celana renangnya.

"Apa tidak apa-apa sekarang, Makoto?"

"Tidak apa-apa, Haru-chan.", ucap Makoto.

Tangan Haru-chan melingkari leher Makoto sementara kedua kaki Haru-chan dipangku kedua tangan Makoto. Mulut mereka masih saling berpagutan sesekali Haru-chan moan tak sanggup menahan kotak kepuasannya ditemukan batang Makoto di bawah sana.

"Ahn…. Uh… Iyah… Ehng…"

"Haru-chan… Aku sudah gak kuat lagi…"

"Lepaskan saja… di.. ahn… dal.. ahn.. lammhh…"

Makoto semakin mempercepat laju roketnya menerobos lubang kepuasan Haru-chan sementara Haru-chan sudah lelah tak berdaya untuk melakukan pembalasan.

"Arghhnnnhnnn…..", racau Makoto setelah berhasil membuahi perut Haru-chan.

* * *

><p>Saat istirahat jam makan siang di atap gedung sekolah,<p>

"Haru, apa kau tidak apa-apa?", tanya Makoto dengan nada menyesal. "…apa kau masih bisa berjalan?", tambahnya.

"Tentu saja bodoh. Baka Makoto!", ucapnya yang masih jalan terpincang-pincang.

"Hmm.. tadi pagi, kau mendapat bekal dari Tamura-san.", ucap Makoto sambil mengeluarkan kotak bekal yang didapatinya dari Tamura-san,

"Tamura-san? Siapa?"

"Itu,lho,nenek-nenek yang rumahnya dekat dengan rumahku."

"Aku tidak mau."

"He? Yasudah aku buka saja ya. Nanti kita makan berdua."

"*gulp* A-apa maksudmu, Makoto?"

"Bukankah kejadian tadi pagi sudah mewakilkan?"

"….", raut muka Haru mulai memerah padam.

"Ahaha…" "…Eh?",tambahnya kebingungan setelah membuka kotak bekal tersebut.

"Ada apa Makoto?"

"L-lihat…"

"I-ini tidak mungkin…"

"minuman berenergi, jamu kuat, dan…"

"…pengaman?"

"B-bagaimana ia bisa… menebak… apa yang kita… lakukan?",ucap Makoto dan Haru-chan bersamaan.

_**FIN**_

* * *

><p>Halo semua...<p>

Anyway, ini fanfict pertama saya. *blush*

Otak saya benar-benar sedang kotor dan ingin melepaskannya dalam tulisan.. Ufufufu... Alhasil begadang semalaman dah.. Semoga pembaca dapat menikmati...

Sedikit cerita, sempat boner ketika menulis adegan intim *blush*

Saya sangat berterimakasih jika ada yang mau mereview. Terimakasih… 3 3 3

Salam homo /hoi


End file.
